familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Williamstown, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed November 11, 2012. |elevation_m = 43 |elevation_ft = 141 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |latd = 39.684113 |longd = -74.968819 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 08094Look Up a ZIP Code for Williamstown, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed April 24, 2012. |area_code = 856 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3481380American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 02390518US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Williamstown is a census-designated place (CDP) and unincorporated community located within Monroe Township, in Gloucester County, New Jersey, United States.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Burlington County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.2006-2010 American Community Survey Geography for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 13, 2013.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed January 13, 2013. As of the 2010 United States Census, the CDP's population was 15,567. Geography Williamstown is located at (39.684113,-74.968819). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP had a total area of 7.423 square miles (19.225 km2), of which, 7.419 square miles (19.216 km2) of it is land and 0.004 square miles (0.010 km2) of it (0.05%) is water.US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. Demographics 2010 Census 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 11,812 people, 4,484 households, and 3,223 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 740.4/km2 (1,916.7/mi2). There were 4,764 housing units at an average density of 298.6/km2 (773.1/mi2). The racial makeup of the CDP was 85.68% White, 10.35% African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.96% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.99% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.87% of the population.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Williamstown CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 11, 2012. There were 4,484 households out of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.6% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.1% were non-families. 23.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.13. In the CDP the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 29.0% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $44,200, and the median income for a family was $51,552. Males had a median income of $40,411 versus $29,112 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $19,112. About 5.5% of families and 7.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.8% of those under age 18 and 4.7% of those age 65 or over. History Before settlement in 1737, Williamstown was inhabited by the Lenni-Lenape tribe of Native Americans, from whom the town derived its original name, "Squankum." The name (Lenape for 'place where evil spirits dwell') was changed to Williamstown when the town's first post office was established, due to postal regulations that prohibited two towns from having the same name and there was an older Squankum located 60 miles northeast. It is generally thought that 'evil spirits' referred to the abundance of mosquitoes in the area, a by-product of the low-lying swamps that characterized the area during that time period. In the early eighteenth century, Richard Penn sold what eventually became Williamstown to his grandson, John Williams, who divided and resold the land in lots to settlers and for whom the town was eventually renamed."A History of Monroe Township" published by the Historic Society of Monroe Township. The town was officially incorporated as Monroe Township in March 1859, with Williamstown as meeting place to vote and have town discussions. A municipal court was established in the Township of Monroe, in accordance with the provisions of Chapter 264 of the Laws of 1948.N.J.S.A.2B:12-1, New Jersey Office of Legislative Services. The first school was built in 1750 and stood where the Washington Hotel now stands. The local schools operated on a pay-as-you-go basis until the 1850s and were predominantly church-run. The area built its first high school in 1958. The population of the town remained small until the early 1830s when the glass industry sprung up (Glassboro, a neighboring town, still bears the name borne of that commercial boom). The first company to form was called Free Will Glass Manufacturing and caused a population surge. The industry thrived until the early 1900s when agricultural businesses began to flourish in the face of the waning glass industry. One notable company, The John Sharp Canning Co., still operates today as Blue Ribbon. The Monroe Township Historical Society was formed as a volunteer organization on October 16, 1974, by Mayor John W. Sharp (of the Canning Company Sharps), dedicated to the preservation of items that reflect the history of Monroe Township. Transportation Cross Keys Airport is a public-use general aviation airport located northwest of the central business district. Education The Monroe Township Public Schools is a comprehensive public school district serving the educational needs of resident students from grades Kindergarten through twelve. Recreation Scotland Run Golf Club is a public golf course located in Williamstown, near U.S. Route 322. Tall Pines Day Camp is a summer camp in Williamstown, for young children and teenagers. It was founded in 1996 and is accredited by the American Camping Association. Operating since 1961 and located within 5 minutes from the center of Williamstown, Hospitality Creek is a campground consisting of an RV park, olympic size swimming pool, 30 acre lake, and other outdoor amenities. References External links *History of Monroe Township *Hospitality Creek Campground Category:Census-designated places in Gloucester County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1737 Category:1737 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies